


Unexpected

by leviheichousbrat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Car Sex, Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Levi Ackerman is a Sex God, Love Triangles, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, kind of open relationship but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviheichousbrat/pseuds/leviheichousbrat
Summary: Your life is shit. You got drunk and cried at the stranger who you met at the bar, then your life just got even shittier.
Relationships: Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i started to write this at 1 am because im fucking sad and hornknee so, i want to let it all out in here. pffft, this'll be just a two part story becos i just thought of this randomly lololol anw, here you go
> 
> enjoy ;)

"I'll just go to the bar." you told Hange as you stood up. You're currently at the bar with your friends, this is your usual routine with them every thursday nights.

"You want me to accompany you? You seem sad. Did something happen?"

You're always in pain. You just don't show them. You didn't want to involve them in your problems. You'll tell Hange when you're ready to do so. But for now, you'd like to keep it to yourself.

"It's fine. I'll join you later. Just want to be alone for now." Hange gave you a worried look but then she never said anything anymore and nodded to you.

You walk your way to the bar and sat on the stool, "Tequila, on the rocks."

"Alright." the bartender responded and proceeded to make your drink. You sat there and drank and ordered once again when you finished.

You noticed the black haired man, a few chairs away from you. Drinking on his own. You wanted to be alone but you cursed yourself because he looked so.. melancholy.

"You alone?" you asked him as you sip on your drink. He looked at you with a dull and calm expression but he nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

He usually doesn't entertain strangers but then he said, _fuck it._ He nodded and you sat beside him, "Bartender. Another drink for me, keep it coming."

You told him your name, "How about you? What's your name?"

"Levi."

"So Levi, you look down and you're alone." you said. Your mouth becomes unstoppable once you had a drink. You don't even know this one but you talk to him like you knew him.

"Just nervous. Got a new job." he simply answered you. He was not the type to talk to strangers at a bar but he had some drinks in him.

"Oh. That's nice. Good for you." you said as you smiled at him.

"How about you? You look down and you're alone too." he told you.

You chuckled and pointed your friends' direction. "That's my friends. Just want to drink by myself for now because they're kind of loud."

He just nodded at you. You both fell into silence. Well now, you don't know what to say. Levi was about to stand up when you suddenly cried.

"Hey." he tapped your back and you looked at him. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"Life. Life is fucked up." you answered. "Can you stay with me for a bit?"

He sighed and nodded at you. He just listened to you while you both drink and you talked about how your life is fucked up. How life gives you billion shits that you don't know how to solve.

"I honestly don't know what to say to you. Because that's life. That's just how it is." he said. He thought that that was only the safe thing to say because he doesn't even know specifically what your problem is.

And, it's not on his plan to comfort a drunk crying stranger who he met today. You chuckled, "You don't know how to comfort someone, huh?"

"Yeah." his straightforwardness piques you. He's mysteriously cold and that makes you interested.

"That's alright. At least you listened to me. Thank you, Levi." you stood up and because you had too much to drink, you almost fell but then Levi caught your waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Restroom. Can you accompany me? I'm dizzy and I need to pee." you said without even being embarrassed. You pursed your lip as you looked at him with your engaging eyes.

"Fine." he just agreed because he wouldn't want to see you fall on the floor. But he cursed himself, how did he end up taking care of you when your friends are there?

He doesn't even know you. You held onto his arm as he guides you to the restroom. He waited outside the women's restroom for you to finish.

He looked at you once you come out. You smiled at him as you saw him just standing there attractively. You suddenly had the feeling that you wanted to kiss him, "Levi."

"What?"

"Kiss me." you didn't let him answer, you pressed your lips on his and closed your eyes. Levi wanted to pull away but there's just something in you.

He closed his eyes and held your waist to pull you close to him.

You don't usually this. Kiss someone in the restroom of the bar and end up on a stranger's car, sitting and grinding on his lap while you taste every inch of his lips. You moaned slightly as you felt his hard bulge on your crotch while he bites and sucks your lips into his mouth. His hands caressing your thigh into your inner thighs, teasing you. Not touching the place that you eagerly wanted to be touched.

You both pulled away, a string of saliva still connects both of your mouth. You pant as your hand went to the hem of his shirt, revealing his toned abs.

"You look good." you breathily said as you ran your hands to his chest down to his abs towards to the opening of his pants.

"Less talking, brat." he said as he pulled your nape to kiss you once again, you smirked on his mouth while your hands work to undo his pants. His hands travelled to your clothed breast and massaged it a little roughly while you whimper into his mouth.

Once you finished undoing his pants, you pulled away and removed your fitted black dress with a thin strap. He licks his lips when he sees you on top of him, only undergarments left to cover your heated body. "You expected you'll end up in a stranger's car or it just happens that you pulled that out your dresser?"

He asks you while his fingertips outlines the waist band of your black laced panties. "I just pulled this out."

"Really, huh?" his husked voice makes you even more desperate. Your pussy's aching and you just want this onyx haired man inside you. He bit the edge of your laced bra's cup, moving it downward using his mouth to reveal your breast to him, eyes looking right at you.

"Oh god." you moaned when he licked your nipple. You gripped his hair when he sucked your breast while twirling his tongue, "Don't stop.."

You stare at each other's eyes while he sucks your breast. Him, looking up to your satisfied face while his other hand is groping your ass.

You barely know this man. All you know that his name is Levi and you just cried to him about your shitty life. You let alcohol take over your mind, you're drunk but you know you won't forget this. In the guys that you have sexual encounters with, this one gives you unexplainable one.

He's not even going inside your wet pussy but his touch is already imprinted on your mind and body now. Every move he makes leaves a mark to you.

You whined a bit when he removed his mouth on your breast. "You need to make me feel good too."

You smirked and moved your mouth to his ear and whispered, "Fuck me, that'll make your dick feel good."

"I'd like that but I'd like to fuck your face first." he pulled your hair and directed your face to look at him, "Get down."

You didn't say another word as you get down on the little space the car floor have. He pulled his pants down including his undershorts, his fully hard big cock sprung on your face. Your hands automatically wrapped around his shaft as you move it up and down, his mouth opened a little to let out a satisfied but a bit desperate groan.

"Open your mouth for me." he breathily said and you obeyed him without any doubts, he gripped your hair and guides your mouth to his cock. "You know what to do."

You licked the tip of his cock while your hand still moves on his shaft. "Oh fuck.. Suck it."

You chuckled lightly as you begin to suck his dick, moving your head up and down with your hands. Your tongue twirling around the tip as your head bobs, in rhythm with your hands. "You're good at this."

You pulled your mouth away from his cock but your hands are still moving, "I know, right?"

"Did I tell you to stop?"

You rolled your eyes and continued to suck his cock, this time without your hands. His dominating attitude makes you want to sit and ride his dick, but not yet. You want to feel his full length inside your hot mouth while the tip touches your throat.

You moved your head down slowly as you take him whole in your mouth. Your aching pussy throbbed when you heard his groans, you looked up to him and saw his mouth slightly ajar, his hooded eyes observing your every move. You moved your head in a steady pace, making him groan in pleasure as your other hand rubs his thighs while the other plays with his balls. You pulled away from his cock, your hand moved up and down to his dick while your head lowered down to lick his balls up to his shaft, taking him into your mouth again.

"Stop, fuck.." he can barely get the words out of his mouth. "Come here." he tapped the space beside him.

You sat on the backseat, Levi removed his pants fully as he kneel on the seat, head slightly bent down, well, the car's roof isn't that high despite of his height.

Without any reservations he pulled your nape, making your face close to his cock. "Stay still and open your mouth for me."

Your insides boil with excitement as you offer your mouth to him, he enters your mouth and you automatically moved your head but then he gripped your, you heard him tutted you. "I said stay still, listen to me and be a good girl."

You looked at him with your endearing eyes, you moaned when he rolled his hips, moving his cock in and out of your mouth. His palm and fingers still pressed on your nape while he fucks your mouth. "Shit, your mouth really feels good."

He pushed his cock in your mouth deeply, you felt the tip touch your throat. He smirked and pushed you as you gag and make your eyes well up a bit, the tip of your nose touching the skin of his lower stomach. "You like taking my dick into your mouth?" you nodded, mouth still stuffed.

Your appearance right now makes him want to cum into your mouth but he wants to know what would feel to cum inside the walls of your pussy instead. So he stopped himself, the night is long. He'll fuck you relentlessly until you're weak on your knees, unable to walk properly the next day.

You panted as he pulled your head away, his dick covered with your saliva as well as your swollen lips. He didn't even give you time to recover and pressed his lips into your mouth as he unclasp your bra and pull your panties down.

His fingers slides into your slit making you purr in his mouth. You hold on to his shoulder, nails digging on his skin as he rub your clit using his thumb while his tongue moves inside your mouth. His long fingers entered your hole, Levi smirked when you move your hips together with his fingers. "You're just eager to have my dick inside you, huh?"

"Yes." you moaned. "Please.."

He removed his fingers inside you and sat down, he held your hips and pulled you above his lap. You sat on his cock, still not entering your hole. You grind above him.

"Put it in, please." you said breathlessly as your slit slide above his cock. "Please, fuck me."

He wrapped his arms around your hips as he lifts you up for a bit. "Put it in." he growled.

You reached for his cock and lines it up to your hole. You slowly sat down with his hands guiding your waist. "Oh fuck, Levi."

He groaned when he felt your walls on his cock but what turns him even more is you saying his name, "Say my name again."

"Levi.. fuck.. your dick feels too good." you adjusted on his length before moving in a steady pace.

You both moaned when you started to move up and down a little bit fast. Your breasts bouncing in his face while your head is thrown back.

You didn't care if someone goes to the parking lot and hears your load moans, all that is on your mind is Levi filling up your hole with his big damn cock. He pressed your breast together as he licks your nipple, his tongue twirling on your nipple while you ride his dick.

"Oh, Levi! Fuck!" you ride his dick like there's no tomorrow. "God, you make me insane."

His mouth pulled away from your chest. He gripped your hips stopping you from moving above him. You let out a whiny moan, before you even protest he commanded you. "Get on all fours."

You lift your body as you get in position, you got on your knees, he pressed your upper body down on the seat as you give him a full access to your hole. He didn't waste time and enters your pussy once again, you moaned loudly as his hips jerks into you harder and faster.

The skin of your ass slapping into him while he watch his cock disappear inside your throbbing wet pussy. "L..Levi. Shit.. Don't stop, for fuck's sake-"

He got your hands and put them behind your back, he gripped your wrist as he moves, fucking you relentlessly while you shriek and stutter under him.

"If only you could see how you take my dick inside you, shit.." he bent down on your ear to whisper.

He pulls himself up and slaps your butt. You mewled as you felt the pain but you liked it because it's painfully good. "You liked that?"

"Yeah- uh.. fuck." you just moaned as he moved in and out of you. You could feel your orgasm building up, "Levi, i'm coming.."

With that, he gripped your hips and rammed into your hole harder. Hitting your sweet spot over and over, "I'm coming- fuck! Ah!" you squirted out your juices on his cock but that didn't stop him. It only made him feel even more turned on.

His pace never faltered, his hips still moving while you moaned, feeling your orgasm once again. "Levi.. oh god.."

"Your pussy feels so tight." he groaned while he gave you mind blowing thrusts.

Levi can feel his high pooling inside him, ready to let it out. His movements become sloppy as he slowed his thrusts before he slammed his dick into you steadily as he gripped your hips, his cock jolting as you feel his hot load inside you.

You whimpered a bit when he pulled out. "Wait. Don't move."

He moved and got the tissue from the front seat. He cleaned you up and stopped halfway when he realized something.

"Wait- shit. We didn't use a condom." you chuckled as you pulled yourself up, you sat and leaned your back on the seat.

You were both drunk that you didn't even used protection. But you weren't even freaked because you have an intrauterine device inside you. So, nothing to worry about.

"I have an IUD, Levi. That's alright." he sighed in relief. You both got dressed. "So, what now?"

"I guess we have to part ways now. It was nice meeting you though." you laughed and tapped his cheek gently with your fingers.

"You were so good. I think I might never forget you." you said as you smile at him. You're a bit sober now.

Just like how Levi is carved on your mind now, that's how he is to you too. In all of his one night stands, you stood out the most. He never wanted to do it again with the same person but you, he wanted to touch you all over again.

"You too." he just simply said. You opened the car door and got out of his car to get back inside the bar. But before you close it, you gave him your sweetest and brightest smile.

"Thank you for listening to me today." he just nodded at you.

And for making you feel so damn good.

You walked inside and you saw your friends still in there, laughing and drinking. "Hey! Where did you go? We were looking for you!"

Hange said as she pulled you to sat beside her. "Nothing. I just smoked outside."

Hange sniffed you, "But you don't smell. And you were gone for like an hour. How many cigarettes did you smoke?"

You just rolled your eyes and pursed your lips. "Can you please just drink and stop asking me questions?"

"Fine." she surrendered and got a shot glass for you. You were just drinking and laughing when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked up and you saw the blonde man with that attractive thick eyebrows.

"Erwin!" Hange said, "I thought you were busy? She said you were out working late tonight." she pointed at you. Hange scooted a bit so that Erwin can sit beside you.

Erwin wrapped his arm around your shoulder and answered, "I ditched it. Just wanted to spend time with my wife."

You smiled when Erwin gave you a peck on the cheek. Hange just giggled at the both of you and conversed with the others.

Erwin scrunched his nose when he smells an unfamiliar scent on you. "You fucked someone again, didn't you?" he whispered on your ear.

You gave him a sweet smile as you got a shot glass. You drank it before answering him. "Yeah."

You and Erwin were the best couple that your friends ever knew. You both made them believe that love can last long for years. You were happy. He was sweet and caring to you, just as you are to him. Your friends and of course, the both of you hoped that nothing would ever go in the way of the happy and healthy relationship that you built.

You had a blissful life with him until that incident happened. One mistake and everything fell apart.

Of course, you were not naive. You knew he was having an affair behind your back but you thought, as long as he comes home to you, everything is alright.

Maybe he's just bored. Maybe being with you for years is boring him, so he tries something new.

But you were hurt, you wanted to make him feel the pain that he made you feel. You fucked someone behind his back until it happened again but with a different guy.

Until, it became a usual thing for you and Erwin. You fucking another man, him fucking another woman.

Actually, you just had sex with three guys besides Erwin. You just told him that you had sex with countless guys in order to hurt his damned feelings.

You love him and you wanted to go back to how it was before. Just you and him, no one else. Erwin was supposed to be yours. Only yours. But then he ruined that by fucking his assistant, that was a heartbreaking scene for you, really.

You're just being good wife, bringing him lunch to his office then you opened the door. Only to see his assistant, bent down on his desk while he fucks her from behind.

"I love you." he whispered in your ear. That words used to bring you a euphoric feeling. But now, it just hurts you. Yeah, he loves you but that love was tainted already. He constantly tells you that he loves you but he still fucks that woman behind your back.

"I love you more." you said and gave him a peck on his cheek. Erwin also thought that it was alright, even though it hurts him, as long as you come home to him and as long as he's the only one you say that three words, he'll be alright.

It's fucked up, your relationship with him is plain fucked up. But love, love really makes you do things and endure things that you can't even imagine that you'd be doing, huh?

It's his fault but he needed something new, he's a jerk for that. He was with you for years. You thought that if he really loves you, the years would feel like a brief time because you were madly in love with each other.

But you thought wrong. And now here you are, fucking someone who's not your spouse to get back at each other.

You both thought of leaving each other but you don't want to. But he didn't want to stop seeing his assistant too.

He's an asshole who ruined and hurt you but you love him. You love him so much that it hurts.

That night, you were both on your shared bed. Staring at the ceiling and not even close to each other. "I want to go back to the way it was before."

You looked at him when he said that. "Let's stop doing that shits and let's fix this relationship."

Your tears fell down from your cheeks. You waited so long for him to say that. He looked at you and cupped your cheeks, he wiped your tears.

"I'm sorry."

He knows that sorry can't fix your broken relationship but it'll get it to start. He pulled you close to him when you started to sob.

"What happened to us..?"

You asked him with a hint of pain in your voice, "You broke me, Erwin. You hurt me and I still love you. Why.. why did you have to hurt me like this?"

You looked up to him, he can see the tears fall from your eyes. It pains him to see you like this. He wanted to see the old you once again.

"I love you." he said softly, almost whispering.

You didn't answer and closed your eyes as you press your lips to his but Levi entered your mind. You opened your eyes and pulled away from Erwin.

He was just a stranger in the bar who you poured your goddamn feelings to and had sex with once but why did he came up to your mind?

"Why?" Erwin furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at your flustered face. "Are you alright?"

Besides the other two guys that you fucked, Levi was the only one who left an impact to you like this.

"Nothing." you stuttered. "Let's sleep. I'm tired."

Erwin was not satisfied by your answer but he just nodded at you. It brings him pain when he remembered that you had sex with someone today. But he consoles himself telling that that was just someone, it meant nothing to you and thought that you probably forgot his name already.

But you didn't, it was Levi. Levi was already carved to you.

You lay on Erwin's loving arms and closed your eyes. You probably would forget Levi the next day. He was just a random guy.

It was nothing and you'd probably never see him again.

Erwin is your husband, you'll fix your relationship. You'll go back to the way it was before.

...

"I fired her." Erwin told you as he sip his coffee. You turned the stove off and looked at Erwin.

That gave you relief. Well, you'll fix your relationship and to do that, Erwin had to stay away from that woman.

It still hurts you. Of course, it hurts you. But you know that fixing your relationship takes time and you're willing to be patient because you want Erwin.

You love Erwin.

You got the plate and put the eggs and bacons in there. You put the plate down on the table, in front of Erwin as you gave him a kiss on his cheek.

He lays the newspaper down on the table and held your waist, making you sat down on his lap. "We'll fix this, alright?"

"We'll fix this." you smiled at him and he reeled you in for a passionate kiss.

There it is again. Your mind wanders to Levi again. You shrugged it off and pulled away from your husband's lips. "You'll be late for work."

He chuckled and nodded, you both stood up and you looked up at him. You fixed his tie, "I love you. You know that, right?"

You cupped his cheek, "Of course."

You said goodbye to Erwin at the door and watched as his car drove away. You closed the door and sighed.

You didn't have work today. So, you really have nothing to do.

Lunch time came and you thought, for you and Erwin to fix things, you'd have to do the sweet things that you did for him before things went to shit. You'd cook him lunch and bring it to his office.

This time, you called in before coming because you didn't want to be surprised once again. You walked in the corridor and some of the employees greets you, of course, you're the CEO's wife.

You gave them a smile and nods until you reached Erwin's office. You knocked and you heard him, "Come in."

You opened the door and your eyes widen. The color drained out of your face.

You didn't want to be surprised again but this time it's a different kind of surprise.

Erwin smiled at you as he gestures for you to come in. He stood up and walks towards you to give a kiss on your cheek. But your eyes are still looking at the short black haired man who was looking at you and Erwin.

"Levi. This is my wife. Levi here is my protégé. Though, he'd work as my assistant."

"Oh." you simply said. You composed yourself and smiled at him, as if nothing happened last night. "It's nice meeting you, Levi."

"Likewise, Mrs. Smith."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy what did u think? lemme know in the comments. hopefully you enjoyed this one, hehe i'll post the part 2 soon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! so,, i've decided not to make this a two part story. idk how long it'll be hehe i'll see where it goes. anw, here you go enjoooooy!

You certainly don't know how would you react. You're in the room with your husband and the man who you had sex with last night. It's clearly awkward for you and Levi but Erwin just acts nonchalantly because, well, he doesn't know that it was Levi.

You told yourself that Erwin doesn't have to know. You wouldn't do it again and Levi might lose his job, not that you care about him but you don't want to ruin someone's career.

"Here's your food. I'll get going now." you said as you handed Erwin the paper bag with a plastic container inside.

"Eat with me." Erwin said as he wrap his arm around your waist. You smiled at him, you don't want to stay in here any longer, well, you know.

Levi just went on fixing some paperworks on Erwin's side table. Still flustered as to why is the woman he had sex with last night is in front of him but in the arms of another man who happens to be his new boss.

"I don't want to be a bother. You probably have work to do—" Erwin cuts you off.

"Come on. It's alright." Erwin insisted, you sighed as you surrendered. It would be suspicious if you keep on denying his request.

"Levi, join us." Erwin said as he look at the man's direction, Levi got the paperworks down and turned around to look at Erwin's direction. He gave him his stoic expression and answered him politely.

_Fuck, no. Please, don't—_

"It's alright. I'm not hungry, Mr. Smith."

_Thank god._

You sighed in relief. You got the paper bag from Erwin again and walked to the couch inside his office and sat down, you were about to take the food out from the paper bag when your husband spoke once again.

You wanted to curse Erwin because he was so insistent in getting Levi to eat with the two of you. "You said you haven't had breakfast. Come on, eat with us."

Erwin sat beside you. You looked at Levi as he looked at you briefly before he walked towards the couch. He sat on the armchair near the couch where you are sitting.

Erwin smiled as you lay the food on the table. He didn't notice the awkward atmosphere and certainly, he doesn't notice how Levi steal glances at you.

Levi was so confused and mad. Did he just ruined some marriage? Did he just had sex with a married woman?

Erwin was about to speak when someone knocked and opened the door, "Mr. Smith, I apologize for the sudden intrusion but the chairman wants to see you in his office."

You blew a subtle raspberry when some woman in an office attire entered Erwin's office. _Really? Now?_

Erwin clicked his tongue and looked at you with his apologetic eyes, you just smiled at him as he stood up, "Alright."

He looked down at you and cupped your cheek with his hand, "Just stay here and wait for me, alright?" He turned to Levi, "Levi can you keep her company for a while? I bet it wouldn't take too long."

Levi nodded politely, "Yes, sir."

_What..? No._

You don't want to be left alone with Levi in here, you just wanted to pretend that you didn't know him. You stood up and clutched Erwin's arm. "Erwin. I should go.."

He frowned at you but then he smiled. "Just stay here. I'll be back. This'll be quick."

"You don't even know that." you said a little eagerly.

"Just, please? I want to spend time with you."

Before you even protest, Erwin walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Now, you're left with Levi.

The room is filled with awkward silence. No one even dared to speak. Who would have known that you'd see him again? Let alone work under your husband for fuck's sake.

You just tapped your foot on the floor as you play with your fingers. Looking away from Levi who's not hesitating to stare at you with his arms and legs crossed while he lean on the chair.

"Are you going to explain or will you just shut your fucking mouth?" he hissed at you. You looked at him and sudden flashes of last night comes into your mind.

How your lips met, how you grind above him-

_Damn_ , you should really get that out of your mind.

"Levi." you sighed as you look at him with your sheepish eyes, "I'm sorry. Last night should've never happened."

You know deep inside yourself that you didn't regret what happened last night. It was so damn amazing. You felt nothing like that before, even with Erwin. Erwin's really really good at it but Levi, oh Levi is like fireworks exploding all over the night sky.

You know it's wrong to feel that way. See, now you're comparing them but you can't explain it, you know you can never forget what happened between the two of you.

"Really? I can't remember you hesitating to suck my dick into your mouth." he said without any hesitations, you scoffed and rolled your eyes as you stand up.

You should really go now. You don't want to have this conversation. Not now, not ever.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. Let's just forget that ever happened." you said as if he didn't say something indecent straight to your face.

But how can you even forget that? You felt ecstatic when you did that with him. You felt like you're in heaven. That night felt like your head were going to explode because of the countless pleasure you felt underneath Levi. You felt electricity flow out through your whole body when he touched you with that long and thin fingers of him.

Your fantasizing stopped when he said something that hurt you to your core.

"So, that's what you do? Fuck some random guy and then come home to your husband later that night. Does he know? That you're such a fucking slut?"

It hurts but it's true. That's why it hurts because it's true, really. You wanted to blame Erwin because he made you like this but it is your choice to sleep with other people even though you're married. Sure, Erwin's doing was a factor but you had a choice not to do it.

Maybe, maybe you were getting bored too. You were with Erwin since you were a senior in high school. Of course, you were hurt but maybe deep inside you knew that you both needed something new. At least, you love each other?

That's what's important right? You love each other.

But is love really enough to rebuild your relationship with Erwin? You don't even know if you can trust him anymore and you're certain that Erwin doesn't trust you anymore either.

So, what the hell are you two doing?

You went to Levi's direction and immediately slapped him as you gave him a sharp but pained look in your eyes. He noticed it because that pained eyes were looking at him last night when you were pouring your feelings out to him.

His tilted a bit to the side because of your slap. He held his face with his hand.

Looks like he hit some sensitive spot, different spot. Not the one last night.

"You don't even know what really happened. So, don't talk that way to me as if you knew everything about my life. For all I know, you're just the random stranger who I fucked last night. So shut your damn mouth."

And there were your tears again, why do you cry every time in front of this man? You immediately wiped your tears but you know once you cry it's like a waterfall, you can never stop it. "Don't talk to me like that because you don't even know what made me like this. You don't even know.."

You remember all of it. The first time you knew, the first time you caught them. The first time your heart broke. You can never forget that. Like it all happened the day before today. Your knees weaken as you let yourself fall on the couch. You covered your face using your hands as you cry.

He raised his brow at you, "Then talk to your damn husband about it, don't go and sleep around with some person that you barely know."

You huffed a small air out of your mouth and tilted your head upwards to glare at Levi, "Just stop talking. I'll go, just tell Erwin I feel a bit unwell."

You wiped your tears and fixed your face before standing up. You walked outside Erwin's office, leaving a confused and lot curious Levi inside. He was curious about you and Erwin. He sighed and covered the food once again.

Looks like Erwin will be long.

...

You woke up because of Erwin's soft kiss on your cheeks. You opened your eyes and you saw your husband's face near yours, his hand looped around your waist while he lay on his side to face you.

"I missed you today. Levi said you had to go home because you feel sick. Are you alright?"

You yawned and gave him a smile, you closed your eyes and snuggled close to him. "I'm fine now."

You wrapped your arm around his torso to embrace him. You felt Erwin kiss the top of your head and rest his cheek afterward.

Being close to Erwin like this makes you feel glad. It's like you're slowly coming back to each other.

You both don't know how things will work out, you just want him to hold you tight like this. Who cares what happens the next day, right?

A week has passed ever since you and Erwin decided to fix your relationship and it has also been a week since you last saw Levi. But you can't forget what happened. It's like you're longing for his touch even though you just did it once.

_Damn it, this is wrong._

You didn't want to see him again, you know that. Or do you?

You wanted to get Levi off your mind, so you think it is best if you wouldn't bring food to Erwin's office anymore.

And, you have your own work anyways. You have your own small tailoring shop not far from the village that you and Erwin live. You didn't want to sit around the house and wait for Erwin to come home. Ever since you were a child, you've always wanted to design and make clothes.

Erwin knows that's what you like and he supports you a hundred percent. Even though the money he earns is enough to support the two of you, he thinks that you should have your own work and you were grateful because he's not some typical husband who insists that their wife should stay at home.

You were just finishing some design for the clothes that you were going to make but then you remembered that you should call Erwin if he ate already. You always check on him because he's so damn roped into his work he forgets to eat on time.

You stood up and got your bag, you looked all over for it but it wasn't there. "Shit, I must've left it.."

You remembered, you put it last on the night stand near your bed.

You sigh as you got your car keys, "Hitch, can you please watch over the shop first? I'll just stop by my house first, I won't be long."

You told one of the employees on your shop. She smiled at you and answered politely, "Alright, Miss."

You thanked her and walked to your car, you drove to your house and you noticed the car. The car that you just had sex on last week. "What the fuck.."

You entered your house and there's no one on the living room but you heard some rustling upstairs. You hurriedly went in there and entered your room, you saw Levi getting some things on your walk-in closet. Particularly, Erwin's clothes.

"Levi." you said, the black haired man turned around to look at you. "What are you doing in here?"

"Erwin asked me to get some clothes. He spilled coffee on his shirt and you weren't answering your phone.." he said, "And he said you're at work so he gave me a key to your house." you just nodded and went near Levi to get a light blue dress shirt from the closet.

"I left my phone." you mumbled while you get the shirt.

Levi felt out of his mind when your scent grazed into his nose. Just like you, he can't take his mind off the things that happened between the two of you. He knows it's wrong but he wanted you again.

He wanted to touch you again. He wanted to hear you moan his name.

"Take this. This suits better with the tie that he's wearing." you handed him the dress shirt, you both felt some spark when your fingertips rubs lightly the back of his hand. You gulped and looked away, "Does he need anything else?"

"Nothing." you nodded and went to your side table to get your phone. You turned to Levi and smiled at him. He's still standing there as he look at you.

You're pissing him off, acting like nothing happened between the two of you. He have the urge, no, you both have the urge to touch each other all over. You're just composing yourselves because you know it's wrong.

"What?"

_I should go. I should really go,_ he keep on saying on his mind. "Nothing. I'll go now."

You accompanied him downstairs. As you went to the front door, you both reached for the door knob. Your hands touched as you stare at each other's eyes. No one dares to pull away.

He muttered a curse before placing his hand on your nape, pulling your face closer to him as he press his lips into your own. You should pull away, you really should.

But you didn't, instead, you closed your eyes and responded to his kisses. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands looped around your waist, pulling your body close to his.

You pulled away for a bit, "We really shouldn't be doing this.." you panted but then you press your lips on his once again, hungrily as you both suck and bite each other's lips into your mouths.

He lifted your body up and your legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carry you into the living room couch. He puts you down on the cushion without breaking the kiss, his hands roaming around your thighs as you let out a small desperate moan into his mouth.

His kisses went down to your neck, "Levi.."

His ears perked up when he heard your sweet voice, moaning his name. This is what he wanted to hear for this past week.

You haven't thought of Erwin until Levi's phone rang. He pulled away and stood up as you heard him click his tongue. He answered the call. "Sir. I'm on my way."

Levi looked at you, "No, sir. She isn't home.. Alright."

_Liar._

He turned the call off and turned to you.

Levi doesn't do this. He's not the type to kiss someone else's wife. But you, you make him crazy. You make him do things that's unusual for him. He haven't stop thinking about you for a week. You've made a bad, really bad, impact on him.

You bit your lip as you sat on the couch. "What was that for?" you spoke.

You're absolutely confused. You didn't expect him to make the first move, given that he looked mad last week and he called you a slut. What a dick.

"I don't know." he answered looking directly into your eyes, he knows it's wrong. You both know it's wrong.

"This shouldn't have happened. Last week shouldn't have happened."

Levi raised his eyebrow to you, your actions don't match what you're spitting out of your mouth. "Really? Your actions seems to say otherwise."

You huffed a breath. You stood up and fixed your hair. "You should go now. Erwin is probably wondering where the hell you are."

"Alright." he said simply.

Levi won't bother you if you don't want him. He just wants a clear explanation as to why that incident happen. What the hell happened between you and Erwin that you slept with someone who's not your husband? But he thought that he might sound to needy if he demanded an explanation from you. He's not like that.

You watched Levi drove away from your house. You know that it was wrong but you know you wanted that. You know that you'll want to touch him again.

You sighed as you stared at the big wedding picture in your living room right now.

You're both smiling as Erwin carries your body in his arms, your other arm clings onto his neck while the other is lifting the bouquet of flowers into the air as you gave the camera a big smile. You're just newlyweds who cannot wait for them to spend their lives as a married couple. You both looked so blissful. But what pains you is that you know that you and Erwin cannot go back in that state, ever again. It has been a week since you tried to fix your relationship but you just had the feeling that it's not right.

You still feel the distance between the two of you. When Erwin did that to you, you've lost a big part of you. You don't even know yourself right now.

You wanted to get Levi out of your mind so you decided to do something nice for Erwin. You've decided to have a candlelit dinner on your backyard.

You cooked for him and wore your burgundy velvet midi dress with a thin straps, which Erwin loves very much. You put on some light makeup and some jewelry. You prepared all of the things and the only ones that you're waiting for is your husband.

You smiled when you heard his car pulled over, before he can get his keys, you opened the door for him. "Hey, handsome."

Erwin jumped a bit when you opened the door. HIs startled face was replaced by a fascinated expression.

"Hey yourself, beautiful." he walked towards you and closed the door behind him before turning you and gently slamming your back on the door, he looped his arm around your waist as he place a gentle kiss on your neck. "You look stunning."

You giggled, "I know, right?" he lifted his head upward, you looked up at him and tugged his tie to pull his face close to yours.

"So, what's the occasion?"

You gave him a peck on his lips, "Nothing. Just like to do something nice for my husband, is that bad?"

And, you're really guilty for thinking and kissing his fucking assistant in your own house that you live with him and you thought that doing this would lessen your guilt.

He hummed as gave you a smile. "Now, I feel bad. I should've get you something nice on the way from work."

"That's alright, silly." you tapped his cheek slightly as you lift yourself up from leaning on the door, "So, shall we eat our dinner, Mr. Smith?"

You laid your hand for Erwin, he placed his hand on yours. "Lead the way, Mrs. Smith."

You pulled Erwin to the balcony and his heart melted when he saw what you prepared for him. He pulled your body close to him and embraced you in his arms tightly.

"I love you so much." he whispered as he rest his cheek on your head. "I didn't think I still deserve you after all that I've done. I'm so grateful to have you as my wife. I promise to be a better husband from now on."

You smiled as you rest your head on his chest and reciprocated his hug. You wanted to feel like how you felt every time you touch but you don't feel that way anymore.

And all the nice things Erwin was saying is not helping to lessen your guilt at all. Plus, you still have that dark haired man in your mind.

_Please get out of my mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did u think? lemme knooooow <3


End file.
